The Last night
by CarrieAn
Summary: It is the last day before Chris has to fly back home
1. Chapter 1

The last day of Dancing on Ice tour

"Chris?" asked Jayne

"Mmm?"

"What are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Well since you are going back home and Karen is busy I thought that I would do some shopping and just relax on my last day before I fly out"

"I'm not going home yet!"

"But why not?" Chris enquired sounding surprised

"Chris, I am going to be with my family for 6 months and I have one more day to be with you – let's spend some quiet time together"

"Are you serious?" his eyes lit up like an excited kid in a toy shop.

"Of course I am – I want to be with you – just us, just some quiet and peace before we deal with the real world again"

"Are you going to come shopping with me then?" he arched his eyebrows "cos you have a very negative effect on my credit card"

"Oh but you love spoiling me Christopher Dean!"

"OK, OK I admit that's true!" he grinned – Jayne Torvill to himself, what a treat he thought

"So, what do you want to do tomorrow?" he asked

"Nothing! Seriously let's just spend the day relaxing, the tour has worn me out and my kids are going to wear me out in 2 hours when I get home"

"It's a date then!"

"Just make sure that you feed me chocolate and have tea ready whenever I need it" she said cheekily.

"That sounds like a relaxing day for you and not for me – I'll just be at your service"

"Exactly how I like it – tell you what. I am going to have a lie in in the morning and you go shopping and then we'll get together in the afternoon"

The next day, Jayne knocked on Chris's door at noon.

"You call this afternoon?"

"Well, I slept, I ate and now I am bored on my own" she said pushing past him to get through the doors, having to climb over piles of parcels and bags.

She looked at all the luggage sadly – my last day with Chris she thought.

She threw herself onto the comfy couch before Chris could get to it and passed her iPod to him.

"Put on some music please Chris and then prepare to feed me some chocolate!" she winked.

"Some people" he groaned rolling his eyes at her, he set her iPod to shuffle and went to make the tea.

He returned to the lounge to find Jayne lying on the couch with a smile on her face, eyes closed.

"Tea is served your highness" he faked a bow.

"What a charmer!" she laughed, taking her mug and looking at him with her puppy dog eyes.

"Here's your chocolate too" he said, reading her thoughts.

She laughed thanks at him.

Chris settled into the armchair and picked up the newspaper to read and give her the peace that she so badly desired.

"Not a bad choice of music" he said enjoying the quiet jazz.

"Of course!" she replied and lay down again.

_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens_

_Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens  
Brown paper packages tied up with strings  
These are a few of my favourite things_

"Oh my God Jayne, you have got to be kidding!" moaned Chris looking over the top of his newspaper only to see Jayne spinning around the room.

Jayne looked back at him grinning

"I forgot how much you love that song" he grinned back at her watching her spin and skip around the room.

Eventually the song ended and Jayne jumped back onto the couch.

"Time to be horizontal again! Where's that chocolate?"

"Jayne you ate it all!"

She pouted at him and he winked back – "Think I don't know you Ms Torvill?" he said reaching back to the table and passing another slab to her. "You are going to make yourself sick you know"

"Don't care!" she exclaimed while unwrapping the chocolate, "it is worth it"

Jayne lay on the couch reading a magazine while eating and Chris leaned back into his chair reading the paper, helping himself to the chocolate too.

They barely spoke for an hour except for things like "pass me the chocolate please" and smiling at each other when their eyes made contact.

"Chris, I'm starving and don't say anything about the chocolate, we both know that chocolate is not food!"

"What do you want – I can order some food – pizza? Chinese? Indian? We can go out for lunch?"

She just raised her one eyebrow at him!

"I get it, I get it – horizontal – in that case I'll order in. Pizza with salad on the side?"

"You know me too well Christopher Dean" she laughed and leaned back to open her book while Chris left the room to order the food.

"Chris, I told Karen that I would meet her for drinks this evening" said Jayne as she bit into her pizza.

"Please don't go Jayne" he said looking intently at her.

"Why don't you come with? I still don't understand why you said goodbye to her last night when you are still here until tomorrow morning. What is going on?" she questioned

He just looked at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you love her Chris?"

He looked at the floor and paused.."No"

"What did you just say?"

"I don't love her Jayne – I like her a lot, I enjoy being with her but I don't know. I just don't know if my heart is capable of taking the risk of loving again" he sighed.

They sat in silence for a while.

"Do you love Phil?"

"How can you ask that question?" she blurted out

"You asked me that, now I am asking you, do you love Phil"

This time, it was Jayne that paused…"Yes… no… I love him of course – he is my husband, he is the father of my children but he is not…."

"Not what?"

"He is not… he is not… you…" her eyes widened in realization that she had just said that part out aloud.

He looked at her for what seemed like ages, studying her shocked face.

"Phone Karen and cancel. Please" he implored.

"Hi Karen, would you mind terribly if I took a rain check for tonight – I am exhausted?"

"Liar" mouthed Chris smiling at her

"We won't be out late Jayne, please come"

"I can't Karen, seriously…"

"You are with him, aren't you?"

"Ummm…"

"Don't lie to me Jayne – first he can't be with me on his last night in the country and now same with you. What is going on?"

"Really, Karen, there is nothing going on"

"But you are with him and not with your husband aren't you"

"I promise you Karen, it is totally innocent – you know that. We are best friends" she glanced up to look at Chris who was staring at her.

"Jayne, you can be so stupid – nothing to do with Chris is totally innocent!" and she slammed the phone down.

"Now we are both in trouble!" said Jayne giggling nervously.


	2. Chapter 2

The giggles soon turned to laughter and Jayne was leaning over clutching her stomach with tears rolling down her face. Every time she tried to take a breath, she looked at Chris who was laughing at her and burst out laughing again.

"This…. is…. not…..even funny" she battled to speak, her mouth aching from the laughing and tears streaking her face.

She managed a deep breath and looked up at Chris, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"Are you laughing or crying now?" he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, what's the matter Jayne?" he said folding her into an embrace.

She curled up into his body enjoying his strong arms around her and sniffed into his shoulder. This is nice, she thought as he pulled her into his lap, cradling her like a child. She snuggled into him and allowed him to comfort her.

Taking a deep shuddery breath, she inhaled his scent.

Mmm he smells nice.

Suddenly she felt a sensation that can only be described as a jolt. She looked up him, staring intently at his chin and had an overwhelming desire to kiss it.

Pull yourself together she thought, this is Chris – your best friend.

He pulled her closer.

No, no I need to stop this, thought Jayne as she tried to pull herself away from him.

He only held on tighter. "Jayne, I am not letting you go so stop trying!"

She looked up at him and it felt like time froze – it seemed like ages that they both just stared at each other, electric energy bouncing between them.

Chris moved slightly causing Jayne to jump as he moved to gently tuck her hair behind her ear. She looked down, unable to look him in the eye, heart pounding.

Jayne tried to move backwards again and he held the back of her head to keep her on his lap. He pulled his fingers through her hair.

"Jayne" he whispered.

This time she looked up at him.

"Why won't you let me go Chris" she said hoarsely

"Because I want you"

Jayne felt as if her heart had just jumped up into her throat as he leaned forwards, his lips moving closer to hers, his eyes on hers.

She looked back at him – Chris the man who was so familiar to her, suddenly felt like a stranger – a stranger who was about to kiss her.

She closed her eyes and he pressed his lips on hers, kissing her with all the passion in the world.

She kissed him back thinking, this is Chris, this is Chris but it was no use. It felt so good, and so right that she allowed herself to relax in her embrace.

She felt so turned on as she pushed her hands up under his shirt, feeling his hard chest under her palms.

Karen is going to kill me she thought but just as she allowed her mind to wonder, he started undoing her shirt buttons.

Jayne was shaking – she couldn't believe that she wanted him so much.

He pulled back and looked at her

"Jayne you have no idea how long I have wanted to do that"

No matter how much people wanted to believe it – they really were just best friends and had never kissed like that before.

"Come with me" she brazenly said, taking him by the hand and leading him to the bedroom.

He was grinning insanely back at her.

Once they got to the bedroom, she mumbled "I can't believe that I just did that, I'm acting like a slut" and nervously sat on the edge of the bed.

Chris sat next to her.

"What, Jayne?"

"Nothing, I just don't know if I can do this"

He looked deeply into her eyes and smiled, "Beautiful, beautiful Jayne" as he stroked her cheek "how about if I just do this?" and he gently kissed her.

"Don't try anything funny Chris!"

He just raised his eyebrows at her as he slowly began to unbutton her top, slowly kissing her shoulders and down to her chest as he did.

As she started to feel more relaxed, he undid her bra and continued to kiss his way down her body.

"God you are gorgeous," her murmured to her as he gently pulled off her jeans.

The next thing Jayne knew was that she was lying on his bed totally naked. Chris's eyes were glazed over with lust.

"Why am I totally naked and you still have all your clothes on Chris? Take them off!"

"No I won't. If you want them off, you will have to come and do it yourself!" he grinned at her, reaching down to stroke her body.

She pulled herself upright and got up to stand in front of him. She started to undo the buttons on his shirt one by one – kissing her way down from his chest and down his stomach as she undid each one. He stroked her back, hands tangling in her hair as he moved them back up.

She finally started to move to unzip his pants, smiling to herself as she noticed the fabric straining from the bulge underneath. She battled to undo the button.

"Let me help you with that" he said huskily and quickly undid his pants and ripped them off.

"Nice" she said, "no underwear – good thing you are not Scottish" she joked trying to break the sexual tension in the air.

"Shut up and come over here" he growled at her

Suddenly all her shyness of being with Chris dissolved in the passion of his kiss as he pushed her down onto the bed, falling roughly on top of her.

She had never experienced anything like what he did to her body and they both fell back panting afterwards.

"Wow, wow, Chris…. That was wow"

"I guess that's what happens if you wait 35 years to consummate your relationship" he grinned down at her, pulling her into his arms.

They lay there in each other's arms both with ridiculous grins on their faces.

"Jayne…" he was interrupted as the phone rang.

"Hello…oh hi Karen, yes I am in bed"

"Jayne?" he paused and looked down at her "Jayne Torvill… Jayne Torvill my skating partner? Yes she's here with me"

"Yes, with me in bed, do you need to speak to her?"

Jayne frantically shook her bed and hid under the duvet, giggling as she did

"Yes we did"

Jayne heard screaming coming from the phone as Chris held the phone out away from his ear and then a bang as Karen slammed the phone down.

She burst out laughing, "If I thought that we were in trouble before, then I don't even know is going to happen now!"

She looked up at Chris.

"Chris?"

"Yes my angel," he replied.

"I'm hungry!"


End file.
